Captivating Voice
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: The very first thing I fell in love with was her voice. I was addicted from the first syllable she uttered, and there was no turning back. Written (very belatedly) for the Valentines Gift exchange on The Village Square! Gift for Robotkitty5848. Enjoy!


**Hey!**

 **So this one-shot was supposed to be finished in February... I'm SOSOSoSOSOSOSOSO sorry that it's so late! However, it's here, and I did the absolute best I could. I really hope you like it, Robotkitty5848! Prepare for gushiness. Onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: A Tale of Two Towns. Otherwise, there would have been some things improved... I'm lookin' at you, rainy days and lack of rival couples.**

* * *

A new town, a new gig. I was quite accustomed to the traveling life, in fact, I rather enjoyed going from place to place. Big cities, with roaring traffic and bright lights. Small islands, with the music of the waves on the beach and a distinctly salty scent permeating the air. But mountains were new to me. I looked around, taking in the symphony of the forest as I traveled down the mountain, awed. The rustling of foliage, the occasional shy skittering of a critter, and that _breeze_ … the clean mountain air did wonders for my mood and inspiration.

I smiled as yet another small white rabbit leapt into the bushes beside the path, startled by my light steps. I readjusted my hold on the violin case in my right hand, and the suitcase in my left. Living out of a suitcase wasn't absolute paradise, but when you're a traveling violinist, you get used to it. I didn't need much more than the things I held in my two hands to be happy. (And the suitcase only because it contained the materials for composing, and my precious sheet music.) I smiled as I approached a stone gateway - Bluebell Village. The music festival was coming up in this town, and the mayor, being an old friend of my parents, begged me to come play. How could I refuse? Besides, I didn't regret it one bit thus far - the mountainside really was beautiful.

"Ah, Mikhail!" I looked in front of me, startled by the voice. My smile returned once I saw the short, blond-haired man standing before me, beaming happily.

"Good morning, Mayor Rutger," I greeted the man, setting my violin case by my feet and extending my right hand. "It's been quite a while."

"Far too long, far too long!" Rutger grabbed my hand enthusiastically, and I chuckled. His voice was rather baritone in sound, and just on the verge of having a rough timbre. However, it had a warm color to it, and was very pleasant to listen to, overall. I could just imagine the man going off on one of his tangents, like he used to when I was young.

I snapped out of my thoughts as he continued speaking, grabbing my suitcase from me, while I picked up my violin case before he could take that. "Come, I'll get you all settled in at the town hall, then there's someone you simply _have_ to meet!"

I smiled as I followed him down the path through the town, admiring the buildings. The architecture had a very distinctly western flavor, with white walls and brightly colored roofs. There were flowers everywhere, and that clear breeze blew, even down here at the foot of the mountain. "Someone to meet, eh? Besides this pianist you hired to play with me?"

"Ah, Helena? Yes, you'll meet her, I'm sure. However, I mean the new farmer! She's been here less than a year, but has done _wonders_ for the economy of the town! As well as, grr… try to make us friends with Konohana. But she's remarkable, truly remarkable."

"Sounds like she's quite something," I agreed politely as we stepped into the town hall. "But what does she have to do with me?"

"Oh, maybe nothing, but I'd still love to introduce you. She simply adores meeting new people," Rutger said as he ushered me up the stairs, an odd gleam in his eye. I nodded, deciding not to argue. He'd always been a quirky fellow.

* * *

I stood behind Rutger as he knocked on the farmhouse door, trying not to feel like this was a terrible idea. Ah well, no helping it now.

"Coming~" A voice sang from inside, and I blinked. That voice… it was stunning.

The door swung open, and a smiling young woman stood on the threshold. "Oh, hello Mayor Rutger!" She chirped cheerfully. She really was quite pretty, with light brown hair showing underneath a light orange bandana, with purple eyes that sparkled when she smiled. But that isn't what I noticed first. No, the most attractive thing about this girl was her _voice_. It had a merry ringing tone, and a warm, gentle timbre. With a soft color, the only way I could think of describing that voice was gold-flecked honey. No, it was even better, even smoother than honey. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, staring speechlessly at the cheerful girl, that I missed Rutger's introduction. When her gaze moved to me, I adjusted my glasses, resuming a neutral expression.

She smiled, holding out a hand, "Mikhail, huh? I'm Lillian! I can't wait to hear you at the music festival!"

Chills went down my spine when she said my name. Who knew my name could sound so bewitching? I took her hand, returning her smile. "A pleasure, Lillian. Thank you for your excitement, I'll make sure to do my best."

She nodded, "Okay! So Mikhail, do you plan on sticking around after the festival?"

I shook my head, "I doubt it, miss."

She looked a little dejected, her lower lip protruding slightly. "Aw, that's too bad. It's great here! I'd love to show you around while you're here, if you'd ever like a tour!"

I was a little disappointed when she stopped talking. But that energy that she simply exuded was contagious, one of her boot-clad feet kicking up as she clapped excitedly, eyes shining. I chuckled, giving her a nod. "Thank you, I'd like that very much."

She grinned, "Great!"

Only one word was like torture.

"Well, Lillian, we won't trouble you any longer. Come along, Mikhail!" And with that abrupt farewell, Rutger waved and turned on his heel, beckoning me to follow. As I turned, I caught a glimpse of the young woman, the mountain breeze rustling her hair a bit as she waved.

"See you later, Mayor! It was nice to meet you, Mikhail!" Her voice sang out behind us, lingering in my mind as I trudged semi-reluctantly after the mayor. That girl… her voice was simply enchanting. Never have I ever heard something so beautiful, in all my life.

* * *

"Let's see… E-minor chord for some suspense? No, no no, that doesn't sound right… maybe if we just put the G-Major one in again, invert it, and then it'll match the melody line. But I don't really _like_ the melody line…" I bit the end of my pencil, staring at my staff paper, notes and chords scrawled across it. A melody line trailed along, and I frowned at it, frustrated. Why wasn't this working?

"Knock knock~" I jumped, startled, and whirled around in my chair.

In the doorway of my temporary housing at the town hall stood Lillian, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Perfection. Her timing was absolute perfection. Smiling, I stood, speaking in my own soft voice. "Not at all, not at all. What can I do for you?"

As she stepped into the room, brown boots thumping ever so softly on the wooden floor, I noticed she had a wicker basket slung over her arm. "I, um, well, you see… I just brought you a welcome to town gift." She said, suddenly shy. Holding the basket out at arm's length, she shrugged. "I made you an herb salad… I hope you like salad."

I felt a small surge of heat in my face as I looked at the basket, surprised by her touching action. "I-I do, actually," I said, gently taking the basket from her. "Thank you very much."

I heard her chuckle nervously as I set the basket on the desk, "ahaha, no trouble at all! I just wanted to make sure you felt welcome here, even if you'll only be here for a little while."

Her voice… it just had this lilt to it… I could listen to it all day. Say… that's it! Smoothing my white hair with a hand, I turned to her. "Say, does that offer of a tour still stand?"

"Yeah, it sure does!" Gosh, she looked so happy. I smiled, picking up my long tan coat from where I'd laid it on the bed.

"Well then, shall we?"

She was so energetic. And obviously popular, too. All we had to do was leave the town hall and there were people greeting her everywhere I turned my head. I didn't really mind, seeing as she was being very kind to show me around, and besides, she'd greet them back. I'm sure this village must appreciate this girl, with her never-tiring smile, and the dulcet tones of her voice.

"Sometime we'll introduce you to everybody," she smiled at me, leading me to a building.

I smiled, adjusting my glasses. "Perhaps."

Her eyebrows knit together confusedly, but her reply was cut short by the _scariest man I've ever seen_. Was he… was he wearing make-up? Blond curls stood atop his head like a souffle, and he was… goodness, he was tall.

"Hello, Lillian! Who is this you've got with you?" He looked excited, looking me over, obviously interested at the prospect of something to do with a stranger. Gossip, perhaps?

"Howard, hey!" Lillian grinned up at the man happily, gesturing toward me. "This is Mikhail! He's the guest musician for the Music Festival!"

Howard's eyes lit up, and I held a hand out, putting on my best smile. Scary… "How do you do."

But nooo, I didn't get a handshake. Instead, he grabbed me in a bear hug and nearly crushed my ribs. "Good to meet you, Mikhail! I'm really lookin' forward to the festival, my daughter's a big fan!"

As he set me down, I swayed, adjusting my glasses unsteadily. "T-thank you, I'm flattered."

Lillian was giggling behind the hand she put before her mouth, I'm positive. She knew he'd do that, didn't she? I sighed inwardly, exasperated. This girl, with the angelic voice and contagious smile, sure was mischievous. But her eyes that sparkled merrily over the hand won me over. Who could be angry with those eyes?

* * *

The day after a performance is always a tired one. The music festival had gone very well, and the townspeople seemed highly pleased. I sat back on the couch, closing my eyes. So peaceful…

"...lo? MIkhail?" Someone sure had bony fingers, poking my shoulder like that. I groaned, opening my eyes slowly. Lillian's face was mere inches from mine, concern etched upon it.

"Ah! You're awake!" She smiled, seeming relieved. I felt my face heat up rather unpleasantly, as she hadn't moved an inch.

Clearing my throat softly, I replied, "Um, yes, I am. Do you mind?..."

"Mind what?"

Really, her voice was so perfect. "W-Well, giving me a little bit of personal space?"

"Oh!" A pink blush blossomed on her cheeks as she sat beside me on the couch, leaving a comfortable distance between us. "S-Sorry about that! You just didn't respond to my knocking, and I've been poking you for a good solid ten minutes!"

I nodded apologetically, noting the reason why my shoulder was so sore. "It's alright, you simply caught me off-guard. I apologize for not responding sooner."

She shrugged, embarrassed. "No problem! I just came to ask when you were leaving town." Her gaze shifted down to her hands, clasped together in her lap. "I mean, you said you were leaving after the festival, right?"

"Ah yes, that." Where would I go? Back to the city? Nothing was waiting for me, no appointments, no teachers, no family. I barely ever saw my parents these days, and I was growing rather attached to this town. But I had told the mayor I'd only be staying for the festival… what would he think about a sudden change of plans? What… what would keep me here, anyway?

"B-Because, you know, if you wanted to stay a while, I'm sure that everyone would really love that! Like, Cheryl, she really seemed to like you." I looked at Lillian, surprised. She had this look in her eyes… it resembled loneliness. But it couldn't be, because she had so many people that adored her. Cheryl, huh? That was the little girl with the pigtails, I think. But what about Lillian? Did she want me to stay? Would she talk to me, inspire me, and look at me with those big, purple eyes, if I stayed? I don't know why, but it really mattered to me if she wanted me to stay.

"How about you, Lillian? Would you like it if I stayed?" I searched her face for a reaction, positive or negative, it would make my decision.

First her eyes opened a little wider. Then that pink on her cheeks darkened to a scarlet red, and her eyes darted around for a moment. I seemed to have caught her off-guard, and I had to try not to chuckle, because she looked positively adorable. A slender hand reached up to twist the ends of her hair, and she nodded. "Y-Yeah, sure I would. You're pretty fun to talk to, you know!" Her tone was so honest, and her smile so genuine. Never had I ever met someone so open and honest. She really was something else.

Smiling gently, I nodded. "Well then, I'll have to see if the mayor minds me borrowing this room for a while longer." Maybe it was a bad idea to stay. Maybe it was foolish, maybe it would put my career on hold. But this girl… and her enchanting voice… I needed them. I have never felt so inspired to compose, and yet so unwilling to, when she was near. And I'd only known her for four days! Goodness, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

The sound of the river was soothing. Not as soothing as the voice and presence of the girl beside me, but it calmed me, enticing me to sleep, pulling on my eyelids… heavily…

"Say, Mikhail, are you okay?"

I want to say her voice instantly woke me up. But despite the obvious worry in her tone, her gentle voice was so sweet, it also drew me toward sleep. Or perhaps everything was making me tired? "Oh, pardon me. I haven't been getting enough sleep recently." From our previous dates, I knew this would upset the girl. She was always worried about people's health. "I'm writing a song, but it's just not coming out the way I had in mind. So I find myself staying up late into the night…" I turned my gaze back to the river. Maybe I should stand up, and that would keep me awake? I should have gotten enough sleep, I knew we'd have a date today. This wasn't fair to her…

"Could I help in some way?"

My head whipped around to her, surprised. She had this look on her face, worry, intermingled with determination. I smiled, "Thank you. That's very generous. I think I will take you up on your offer."

She clapped, shifting her position on the ground so that she was sitting on her knees, facing me. "It's no trouble at all!"

She looked so excited, I couldn't suppress my chuckle. "The question is… help in what way?"

"Hmm…" Ah, she looked so cute when she was concentrating.

"Here's a thought. I'd appreciate it if you could find some sound to inspire me." For some reason, apparently your voice won't do it this time. "Any sound will do, a loud sound, a soft sou-"

"Ah, I've got it!" Her loud interruption startled me, and I jumped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go!" And with that, she jumped up, reaching down and grabbing my hand. "C'mon!"

As she pulled me up and dragged me along after her, I couldn't help but think how undignified this must look. However… I can't say I disliked it. Her hand was small in mine, and surprisingly soft, though near-covered in calluses. It was warm, and sent a tingling feeling up my arm. I was too old for this sort of juvenile romance… twenty-two is too old for butterflies, for electric shocks. Isn't it?

My thoughts were interrupted as Lillian stopped abruptly, grinning at me, the tan bandana sliding off her head and exposing more of her soft-looking hair. I just wanted to touch her hair… it was so beautiful.

"Ta-da!" Lillian dropped my hand and did a little flourish, drawing my attention to where we were. The church. And she was gesturing at the enormous bell that hung in its structure beside it, looking very heavy.

"Ah, the bell? Come to think of it, I've never heard it rung. But how do we ring it?" I walked over near the bell, inspecting it. It sat a foot or so off the ground, so no rope underneath. There was no rope attached to the rim, either, and no sort of mallet. As I frowned at it, Lillian walked up beside me, 'hm'ing quite loudly.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, and I turned to her quizzically.

"What is it?"

"I got this, stand back." She had a mischievous grin on her face, and I moved away warily. What was she up to?

Backing up several steps, she ran at the bell. "Super Farmer Special Kick!" And with that shout, she kicked the bell with all her might. As it rang out loudly, she grinned at me, "See? No problem!"

"Lillian!" I scolded, exasperated, as the bell nearly drowned me out. "You could have hurt yourself!" I sighed, "Sometimes you really do the most surprising things…"

"That's what I'm here for!" She gave me a grin and a thumbs-up, and I chuckled, listening to the chime of the bell.

I froze. There. That… that was it! "There it is! That musical phrase that just wouldn't come to me! It's miraculous!" I smiled at her, "Now I feel as though I can finish my song. Thank you, Lillian! Incredible, how it came to me so easily now…I'm so glad I talked to you!"

She shrugged, embarrassed, "Like I said, that's what I'm here for!"

The autumn wind kicked up, bringing with it a bite of frost. Lillian's hair blew out behind her, and she laughed, tugging her bandana back firmly onto her head. Ah, I just want to kiss her.

Wait… what?! That… how inappropriate! That's absolutely unacceptable, that… I have to get out of here before I do something stupid.

"I've got to get back and write that song right away! See you later, Lillian!" And with that excuse, I turned and walked away. No running, no running, running is suspicious.

"Good luck~" She called after me, and my chest tightened. I could live my entire life never hearing any voice besides hers…

* * *

Lillian and I grew closer as the winter set in. I found that I still had inappropriate urges very often… but learned to contain them. After all, I didn't want to scare her away. I felt that some kind of sudden physical move on my part would cause us distance, she'd run, like a frightened doe during hunting season.

But we do talk. I listen to her beautiful, gentle voice and couldn't be doing anything else that makes me happier. I've told her so, too. I tell her how stunning her voice is. How it captivates me. How there's nobody else for me but her.

There are things I don't tell her, of course. How wildly jealous it makes me when she speaks to the boys in town, or how worried I get when I know she's out in the mountains alone. How I wish there were only two people in the world - me, and her. I'd listen to her talk all day, and I would never have to share that joy with anybody else. It was incredibly selfish, but I couldn't help thinking how wonderful it would be.

I know that I make my affection obvious. I know that my constant praise of her voice can not possibly sound like it comes from someone that is simply a friend. So much of her I want to compliment, to tell her is perfect, to tell her I love.

I fell in love with her eyes, and the way they sparkle, looking like the starry night sky, or the deepest of pools. I fell in love with her smile, an expression she gave freely to anyone and everyone, and that she was sure to show you, ever so gently, if you were in pain. I love her small, soft hands, for they tell the story of how hard she has worked to be where she is. The calluses, the cuts, scars, and blisters, every one of them is dear to me. I would hold her hands for eternity, if she'd let me. Never have I held something so precious.

I fell in love with every bit of her. Her optimism, her compassion, her fits of sulking, her lips, her cheeks, her graceful throat. But, before any of these, and most of all, I fell in love with her voice.

It didn't matter that I was a touring violinist, not any more. I'd be content to play for an audience of one for the rest of my life. A very specific audience of one, mind you. I found the place where I wanted to stay, and live out the rest of my days. The question was… would she have me?

It was hard to know. I was a very private person, but with her, I wanted her to know how badly I needed her, how my heart ached with the yearning to be by her side always. How my fingers scrawled tunes on staff paper, tunes that I hadn't come up with - she put them in my head, and I transcribed them. In that way, she'd perhaps written more music than I ever had. I said none of these things so blatantly, but I hinted, always alluding to my feelings. I'd fallen in love with the farmer, and there was nowhere else in the world for me but by her side.

But Lillian, sweet Lillian, was an innocent soul. I could tell from the expression in her eyes when we talked that she had no idea about my love for her. This itself was vexing, but not so troubling as wondering if she returned my affections. Did she care for me? Would she allow me to stay by her side, always?

I sighed deeply, watching my breath exit my mouth in a foggy cloud that swirled away in the bitter winter breeze. Standing outside her house wondering about such things served no rational purpose, but I couldn't seem to tear myself away from her. She was inside, of course, oblivious to my presence, which was surely for the better, else she think me some kind of stalker. Which I suppose I was, in a way.

I traced a circle in the snow with the toe of my boot as I stared up at the grey sky, hands thrust deep into the pockets of my long tan coat. It would be Christmas soon. The town was to have a grand party, and they'd asked me to perform. How could I say no when they'd all been so generous to me? Besides, Lillian would be there. Oh, what a fool I've become. They say some men become better for loving a woman. Was I better? Or was I detestable, for standing outside her house in the dead of winter, pining for her like some lovesick schoolboy, rather than marching in and whisking her away? Well, even if it made me a madman, I'd much rather stay out here, where I can be sure I won't do anything stupid.

So lost in thought was I that I didn't hear the door open. I didn't see the shaft of warm light brighten the snow on the ground, nor did I notice the delicately slippered feet sliding out toward me.

"Mikhail?"

Ah. I looked down with a start at the angelic figure before me, clad in a warm-looking woolen dress, with naught on her feet but slippers. Slow floated and clung to her long lashes as she blinked innocently up at me, concern showing in her deep, violet eyes. "Did… did you need something?"

I felt a heat rise to my cheeks, and prayed that they were already red with the cold. How easy it would be for me to snatch her up, slight as she was, and carry her off, away from the stupid farmer and the florist and the doctor that visited from another town. Instead I shook my head, smiling gently down at her. "No, nothing."

"W-well, would you come inside? The radio says we're due for a blizzard any moment!" Her cheeks puffed and her brow creased as she looked at the ground and spoke, her enamoring voice tainted with worry. "I don't think you'd make it back to Town Hall before it starts."

I looked up at the sky. Yes, it looked bad… but it would be safer all around if I risked going back. No way was I taking shelter in the house of my angel, it was far too dangerous. "I think I'll be fi-"

" _Mikhail._ " She spoke so sternly I was caught off-guard. I looked down at her, and she glared back at me with an expression of pure stubbornness, arms crossed and feet planted in the snow. "You're coming inside, and that's that. If you don't, I'll stand out here the whole storm and freeze to death AND you'll have to play music at my funeral!"

I'm sure she meant them as an innocent threat, but her words stung. She had trapped me, and by the spark in her eyes, she knew it. Still, the awful thought of playing at her funeral stuck with me longer than it should have. Closing my eyes resignedly, I nodded. "Very well, then."

"Good." She smiled and turned back to shuffle into her house, muttering about getting snow in her slippers. All I had to do was stay away from her, and let her talk. Simple. Very simple.

I followed her in and shut the door against the cold winter air. She slipped out of her soaking slippers and practically danced over to her stove as she asked, "So, what brought you all the way out here, anyway? I looked out my window, and bam, there you were!"

I smiled sheepishly, "Oh, just taking a walk."

"Well, I guess my winter plants are pretty to look at, if you were goin' for scenic." She turned to toss me a wink before reaching up into a cabinet and pulling out two delicate teacups. "Please, make yourself comfortable. And hang your coat on the coat stand, please." She chirped her instructions cheerfully, and I was powerless against the sorcery of her voice. Wordlessly I slipped out of my coat, hanging it neatly. I turned and saw her wave me to the sofa that sat, looking very inviting. I sank into it, feeling just how fatigued I truly was.

"Do you like Ginseng Tea?" She called to me, and I responded with a nod.

"I like it very much."

"Good!" She brought two cups of tea over and set them on the coffee table. "Please, help yourself." She picked her own teacup up gently and blew across its surface. Oh, heaven help me, I was going to drown in thoughts of her lips. It was certainly safer outside. I reached out and took the other teacup in my hands, listening to the wind whistle around the house and still toying with the idea of leaving. How far would she follow me? I took a small sip of the tea, which was very good. She wouldn't let me leave, of course. I just have to maintain distance. Distance. Couldn't be that hard.

"So Mikhail, I hear you're playing at the town's big Christmas gathering." Lillian's sweet voice commented between sips, and I stared into my teacup, forcing myself not to look at her.

"Yes, I am. After all, there aren't that many opportunities for a musician to perform around here these days." I said, swirling my tea. It was true. I'd been composing up storms, but it was rare for the town to host events that needed music.

"Oh, that's a pity. Your music is so lovely, too." Lillian's tone was laced with sadness. "I wonder if there's any way we can _make_ more events happen!" Her voice suddenly took on an excited lilt, and I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, adjusting my glasses.

"Like, we can host events! Or influence the mayor, y'know I can probably dig up some dirt on him and we can blackmail him, heheh." She grinned mischievously, giggling. I quirked an eyebrow at her, suppressing a smile, and she chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, okay, so blackmail's a bad idea. But there's gotta be something else we can do…" She stared at her teacup in deep concentration. The way her brows knit together when she thought, the curve of her throat… why was she so perfect?! I lifted my teacup to my lips, taking another sip.

"A wedding!" Her sudden outburst startled me and I choked violently on my tea. What?! Did… did she have somebody she planned to marry?

"A-a wedding?" I gasped, and she looked apologetically at me.

"Gee, sorry Mikhail, I didn't mean to scare you."

I waved a hand, "Don't worry about it, Lillian. Now, what's this about a wedding?" I hesitated to ask. I didn't want to hear her go on about some other man, asking me to play at their wedding. That would be so unfair. The fates were cruel mistresses, putting me through this.

"I mean we could make people get married!" Lillian's violet eyes gleamed brightly, her lips twisting into a smirk. "There're pleeeenty of single people around! _Somebody's_ gotta wanna get married someday!"

I blinked. She couldn't be serious? "You can't just force two people to get married, Lillian. It doesn't work like that," I said gently, setting my empty teacup on the coffee table.

"Why not? I knew a girl that lived on an island down south, and she _totally_ made a whole bunch of people get married! Why can't I?" She stuck her lower lip out in a pout, looking at me through hooded eyes. "That's not fair."

I couldn't help it - the suggestion was so ridiculous that I laughed out loud. Her pout deepened as I laughed, and pink blossomed on her cheeks. Forcing people to get married? Really! Although, perhaps my laughter was partly in relief. She didn't want to get married. She didn't want to marry one of the stupid young men in the town. At least, not yet.

"Don't laugh, Mikhail, I'm being serious!" Lillian set her teacup down next to mine and shifted around on the couch so that she sat facing me. "Weddings are beautiful!"

"That they are." I agreed gently. She smiled, her violet eyes seeming to search my face.

"So you're in?"

"What? No, I said nothing of the sort."

"Boo. You're no fun, Mikhail." Lillian crossed her arms, sulking. "All I wanted was to get to play matchmaker. It's like all the forces of the universe are conspired against me," she lamented dramatically. "Nothing can ever go the way I want it to. I can't have what I want most…" She grumbled, staring down at the sofa cushions with a pout on her face.

It was so childish. But I couldn't help but relate to the poor girl. Some things seem just too far out of reach… like her. Sitting a foot away from me. How easily I could touch her, take her, and yet there was no way that was possible. Nothing should be denied this angelic creature. What could she possibly want that was so unattainable?

"And what do you want most?" I asked gently. There was a moment of silence before she squeaked, sat straight up, eyes wide, and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"N-nothing!" Was the muffled reply. Well… that was strange. Frowning, confused, I stared at her.

"Nothing?"

"M-hm." She nodded violently.

She was definitely lying. There was no way she wanted nothing so desperately. Leaning forward slightly, I asked softly, "Absolutely nothing?"

Her wide eyes searched my face, laced with fear. The blush on her cheeks deepened, and she pressed her hand closer to her mouth, nodding with a muffled squeak.

I don't know what happened, but something in me just broke. My security system got rebooted or something. No matter how many times I look back at that moment, I'll never know why I did what I did.

But I reached out and closed my fingers around her wrist. Her eyes widened even more as I pulled it away from her mouth, and my gaze flickered between her lips, parted slightly in surprise, and her violet irises.

"Well, there's something I want," I said in a low voice, leaning closer to her.

She was frozen in place, and didn't resist at all when I leaned in and captured her lips with mine.

They felt just the way I'd imagined to many times, soft, and warm. I could feel her wrist go limp in my hand, and my other hand slipped behind her head, holding her up to me.

After another blissful moment I pulled away slowly, taking in her expression.

Her face was aflame with a blush and she stared at me in shock. She looked so flustered, it was positively adorable. ...Until I realized what I'd done.

I dropped her hand quickly, untangling my other hand from her hair and moving away from her swiftly. I stared at the floor, ashamed. "I-I apologize, I don't know what came over me…" I said, eyes glued to the floor. Idiot! Idiot idiot idiot!

The words had barely left my lips before I heard rustling and felt delicate fingers on my jaw, turning my head up forcefully to look at their owner. Lillian smiled at me, a single tear sliding down her face.

"It's about time, silly." Her beautiful voice cracked slightly, and she giggled. And with that she threw herself at me, kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around her, shifting slightly as she ran her fingers through my short hair, our lips parting and connecting again and again.

The wind howled outside as snow came down heavily. But inside the little farmhouse we didn't notice. There were no more thoughts of escaping into the blizzard. Instead, I knew that I'd be content to stay in that house forever. Who needed the rest of the world? Lillian loved me. Her actions said so quite plainly, but I couldn't wait to hear her say it. In her magical, captivating voice.

* * *

 **So, there's that. Hope you liked it! If you enjoyed it (or not lol), please drop a review! It's a little more romance than I'm used to writing, so I hope it wasn't too weird, ahaha.**

 **I'll see y'all again soon! (And I mean in the Harvest Moon fandom because I'm workin' on an update for an old HM story. ;))**

 **Have a great day!**

 **~Swaggy-chan**


End file.
